Will Yun Lee
Will Yun Lee (22 maart 1971) is een Amerikaanse acteur die Sang Min uitbeeldt in Hawaii Five-O. Leven en carrière Will Yun Lee werd geboren in Arlington, Virginia bij Jung Ja Lee en Soo Won Lee, die onlangs uit Korea waren geëmigreerd. Hij groeide op door zwel directe als uitgebreide familie en verhuisde vaak, blootgesteld aan het leven op de stoer Bronx-straten en idyllische Hawaiiaanse stranden. Door zijn tienerjaren woonde hij in het gebied van San Francisco met zijn vader, een Koreaanse Tae Kwon do Grandmaster. Lee werd ook een ervaren krijgskunstenaar en won een atletiekbeurs aan de University of California in Berkeley. Terwijl hij op school zat, werkte Lee in het Asian Youth Centre East Bay, waar hij risicovolle tieners uit gettobuurtjes onderwees die niet veel weg hadden van de tieners uit de Bronx. Daar begon zijn voortdurende inzet voor jonge mensen, een engagement dat nog steeds een belangrijke rol speelt in zijn leven. Het was ook in deze tijd dat hij serieus geïnteresseerd raakte in acteren, en na een rol te hebben gespeeld in Nash Bridges verhuisde hij naar Los Angeles om zijn carrière na te streven. Gastrollen in series zoals Profiler en Brimstone leidden tot een rol in de tv-fil The Disciples for UPN en snel daarna naar What's Cooking en Witchblade van TNT. In 2002 werd hij door People genoemd als een van hun "50 Mooiste Mensen", wat al snel leidde tot spraakmakende rollen in Die Another Day, Torque en Elektra. Hij heeft ook gespeeld op FX Networks tv-serie Thief, ABC Family's Fallen en was een van de hoofdpersonen van NBC's science fiction televisiedrama Bionic Woman. In november 2007 werd hij opnieuw erkend door People, di keer als een van de leden van hun lijst met de 15 "Sexiest Men Alive". Meest recent verscheen hij als Sang Min in de hit CBS series van Hawaii Five-O. Op 2 april 2018 wordt Lee gepromoveerd tot een reguliere castlid als Dr. Aex Park in ABC medische dramaserie The Good Doctor. Trivia * Koreaanse Amerikaan * Zijn vader was een Tae Kwon Do Master * Afgestudeerd in politieke wetenschappen en minor afgestudeerd in etnische studies aan UC Berkeley. * Is zelf een volleerde krijgskunstenaar, met een zwarte band in Tae Kwon Do, en won een atletische beurs voor de University of California in Berkeley. Filmografie TV Show * 1997: Nash Bridges - Quick * 1998: Profiler - Andrew Young * 1998: Brimstone - Roger * 1999: V.I.P. '''- Bobby Wu * 2001: '''The Agency - Sam * 2001 - 2002: Witchblade - Det. Danny Woo * 2004: Threat Matrix - Danny Roh * 2003 - 2004: 10-8: Officers on Duty - Detective Danny Chang * 2004: Law & Order - Hiroji Yoshida * 2006: Thief - Vincent Chan * 2006: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation '''- Dennis Kim * 2006: '''Tsunami: The Aftermath - Chai * 2007: Hustle - Shiro * 2007: Fallen - Mazarin * 2007: Bionic Woman - Jae Kim * 2014: Intelligence - Jin Cong * 2014: True Blood - Mr. Gus * 2015: Strike Back '''- Kwon * 2015: '''The Player - Liu Zeng * 2015: Dr. Ken - Kevin O'Connell * 2010 - 2017: [[Hawaii Five-O|'Hawaii Five-O']]' - 'Sang Min * 2018: Altered Carbon - Stronghold Kovacs * 2016 - 2018: Falling Water - Taka/Take * 2018 - 2019: The Good Doctor - Dr. Alex Park TV Film * 1999: The Disciples - Yoyo Lee * 2000: Witchblade - Danny Woo * 2006: Fallen '''- Mazarin * 2008: '''Finnegan - Taki * 2010: Boston's Finest - Eddie Lao * 2014: The Novice - Big Bang * 2015: Warrior - Susano Film * 2000: What's Cooking? - Jimmy Nguyen * 2000: Gung Fu: The New Dragon - Danny * 2002: Face - Daniel * 2002: Die Another Day - Colonel Moon * 2004: Torque - Val * 2005: Elektra '''- Kirigi * 2007: '''Hers - '''Lucas * 2008: '''6th and Santa Fe * 2010: Five Star Day '''- Samuel Kim * 2010: '''The King of Fighters - Iori Yagami * 2011: Four Assassins - Marcus * 2011: Where the Road Meets the Sun - Takashi * 2011: Setup - Joey * 2011: Oka! - '''Yi * 2012: '''Total Recall - Marek * 2012: Red Dawn - Captain Cho * 2013: Lost for Words - Stanford * 2013: Make Your Move - Kaz * 2013: The Wolverine - Harada * 2015: Spy - Timothy Cress * 2015: San Andreas - Dr. Kim Park * 2016: Restored Me - Trevor Kang * 2016: She Has a Name - Akkarat * 2017: Unspoken: Diary of an Assassin * 2018: Rampage: Big Meets Bigger '''- Agent Park * 2018: '''Canal Street - Officer Hank Chu